The Lost Wizard
by FraggleRock
Summary: *Don't own anything Potter related* Two best friends, two different houses, but they make things work.  You-Know-Who is looking for someone and the girls have to find him.  With the help of the gang will they find the lost wizard?
1. Chapter 1: IDK my BFF Tae?

*Don't own anything Potter related...and if you would like to know more about Misha and Tae check out our profile *

Sigh. First day back at Hogwarts and Tae is nowhere to be seen. I've already run into half the professors we had together last year and all of our friends, and Tae, being the "amazing" person she is, is still gone. At least I found Malfoy.

Which, coincidently, is who I'm sitting with right now. Imagine that, a Gryffindor sitting with the most infamous Slytherin, next to Tommy Boy of course. The sorting of the freshies was underway and still no sign of Tae.

"Hey," Malfoy, Draco to be precise, leaned over to whisper to me. "Where's your other half?

"Idk…my BFF Tae?"

He rolled his eyes and fought back a smile. "Uh, yeah. That one."

I shrugged, trying not to laugh (yeah right I busted a gut) when one of the new Slytherin's tripped over their own feet on his way over to us. He stumbled into the empty spot next to Malfoy, who gave him a 'what the fuck do you think you're doing' glance before shaking his head and turning his attention back to me.

"Well," I said, finally answering him. "I don't know where Tae is, but I'm sure she'd agree with me saying that that graceful entrance deserved at least ten additional points to Slytherin."

Malfoy snorted. "Yea, try convincing Dumbledore that."

"Nah, he's more Tae's league."

Speak of the devil, that's who just sat down on my other side, delivering a slap to the back of my head as she began piling food onto her plate absently. "Hey now, that's just uncalled for. Hey blondie," she called to Malfoy.

"Didn't your mother feed you?" I joked. The serious glare I got in response told me she hadn't. "Oh…what a bitch. Anyway, love what you did with your dreads."

She attempted (ratherly foolishly) to look at her hair by tilting her head back until she almost toppled off the bench. Her snow white dreads were pulled back into a high pony-tail, her eyes nearly rolling back into her head trying to right herself and still keep a glance on her hair.

"Well…I'm gonna go now. Nice seeing you Malfoy."

"Love you too Misha!" I heard her yell after me as I joined my rightful table beside Harry, Ron and Hermione. Malfoy's laugh was drowned out by the roar of a greeting that Dumbledoor got as he entered the room and strode towards the podium in the front of the room. As he was making his greeting speech, the third floor corridor being off limits, no forbidden forest, blah blah fucking blah, the shit I've heard for the past three years in a row, I couldn't stop my eyes from making their way to an unfamiliar face. A face that was at the head table but looked too young to be a teacher. I glanced over at Tae, only to see her eyes already firmly fixed on the unknown man with a small trail of drool falling from her open mouth.

With a roll of my eyes I threw one of the rolls at her, only to have it bounce off the side of her head with little-to-no-affect. She simply glanced over at me, glared at the roll and then returned to her drooling. My attention focused back on the man as well as he stood, showing off his well-over-six-feet in height as Dumbledoor introduced him.

"This is Professor Davian, our new Potion's master."

A murmur spread throughout the Great Hall as Snape also stood, a smug glance on his face. "What happened to Snape?" I heard Fred and George chorus seconds before their eyes landed on said man. "Don't tell me…" Fred continued. "HE's our new Defense Against Dark Arts professor!"

"How the bloody hell did that happen!" George demanded.

"He paid his dues my friend," I smirked as I glanced momentarily back at the ginger twins. Snape's nasally voice drew my attention back to the front of the room. "You get shit on long enough in Potions," I continued as Snape droned on about something unimportant. "And you'll eventually get bumped up to DADA."

"DADA?" Ron questioned, his attention momentarily distracted from the miniature glaring match he was having with Malfoy. "What the hell is that?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts, dumbass," Tae whispered, crouched down behind him. Ron jumped half out of his seat and turned his glare on her, ignoring Malfoy's snickering. She held out her hand towards me, a slightly dried roll resting in her palm. "I believe this is yours Misha Slyz. Next time, keep a better watch on your food eh?"

"It wasn't me," I fought to keep a straight face. "It was…Harry. Harry Potter."

She rolled her eyes. "I know who Harry is. We've been in the same grade since our freshie year." She shoved the roll into my hand and stood with a huff as Dumbledoor stepped down from the platform and began making his way towards us. "Now, if you don't mind, I'll be leaving before the Headmaster arrives and scolds me for communing with you...Gryffindors."

With a twirl of her cloak she left, seconds before our Headmaster arrived to have a private whisper with Harry. "Buh bye Slythy-poo."

"I hate when you call me that!" She shrieked from the Slytherin table, a red-faced chuckling Malfoy holding his hand over his mouth as she turned her glare on him. She pointed at him threateningly. "Just because you think it's cute doesn't mean everyone does. Honestly Draco, you are NOT the center of the universe."

"He's the center of my universe…" I whispered to myself. Hermione elbowed me in the ribs. I gasped and glared at her, sticking my tongue out for good measure. "And I still love you Slythy-poo!"

"YOUR FACE IS A GRYFFIN!"

I blinked in surprise. "Republican."

She turned around and glared. "Now that was just uncalled for."

"Is there a problem here ladies?"

"NO THERE ISN'T A…HOLYMOTHEROFGOD!"

George, who was rubbing his sore ear, which had absorbed the most of our high-pitched shriek, replied rather dryly, "I'll inform the Prophet then. Thank God there isn't a problem."

"Imagine what they'd sound like if there was one," Fred teased.

Black hair, yellow eyes, well over six feet in height, gorgeous Texas belt buckle that Tae was having trouble keeping her eyes off of was standing between the two rival tables, an arms stretch away from the both of us.

"I'm going to go ahead and apologize for my friends Professor Davian," Hermione informed, sending stealthy glares at the both of her friends. They ducked their heads with blushes and smirks on their faces.

"Honestly," Malfoy snorted. "They're worse than the Ginger twins."

"At least he didn't call us Weasleys," Fred quipped to his twin.

"…But we are Weasleys Fred." His twin replied.

"Yea but when he says it, he makes it sounds so dirty."

"Everything he says is dirty," I giggled, narrowly dodging another rib attack from Hermione. "Watch it woman!"

"Hey! Quit beating on my bitch Hermione!" Tae shrieked from the other side of yellow eyes. She sprang to her feet, a long fingered hand on her shoulder the only thing keeping her from jumping our brainy friend. Once she realized who's hand that was she froze with her wide-eyed gaze locked on said hand.

"I prefer the term Slut thanks," I teased, looking at Malfoy. To my amusement he blushed. "So…what are you the professor of again?"

"Potions," the man replied smoothly, his eyes still locked on my friend. I quirked an eyebrow at Tae, who replied with sticking her tongue out at me.

"Really? I believe Tae and I have that class this year." I glanced down at my schedule with a smirk. "Look at that, last class of the day too."

Malfoy glanced down at his schedule and his face lit up. "Hey, I'm in that class too!"

"Yea," Tae replied distractedly. "That's amazing. NO ONE CARES DRACO!"

"Hey," I snapped. "I care."

"Of course you care. But, I'm not you. I DON'T care."

"Who shoved the stick up your ass?"

"GRIFFON FACE!" And with that she spun on her heel and sat down at her rightful table once more. A moment of silence followed her outburst.

"And to think," I said to Professor Davian. "That's her on a normal day."

His response was a simple, "I'll have to remember that." As he walked away. As I chuckled over his calm reaction to my friend's crazy, I noticed her watching him intently, her gaze wandering lower and lower until…

"TAE!"

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" She shouted as she fought to keep her balance on the bench once again. She sent a glare my direction before returning to her food.

An hour later the students were ushered into their dorms by the Prefects, save for me, Tae, Malfoy, Harry, Ron, Hermione and the rest of us amazing last years who already knew our ways around. While the sea of freshies disappeared after the ones they were told to look up to, I turned to Malfoy with a smirk.

"Five bucks says the clumsy Slytherin trips on the stairs."

He shakes my hand and we bolt for the large doors that had separated us from them and peered through the small opening, watching as said child missed the first step and face-planted on the other steps in front of him, tripping the two children behind him as well. I threw my fist into the air. "I win! Five bucks, hand it over. Now Malfoy."

"You heard the lady," Tae snickered as she walked past.

Fred and George imitated the sound of a whip cracking as they followed after her, joining in on her laughter as they wandered up a random staircase. Ron and Hermione followed the twins slowly, absorbed in their own conversation as Harry wandered up to Malfoy and me.

"Alright, let's go Mish."

"B-but I don't wanna."

"DON'T MAKE ME COME BACK THERE!" I heard Tae scream, watching with amusement as Fred and George cowered and covered their ears.

"I wasn't doing anything wrong!"

"But you were thinking it," Harry smirked and took a hold of my arm in a big-brother sort of way. "Let's go Misha."

"Can I at least say goodbye?" I asked, turning my puppy-dog eyes on full blast. Harry sighed and shook his head with a quirk of his lips. I squealed and hugged him before running back to Malfoy.

I threw my arms around Malfoy's neck and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. When I pulled away I smirked at the blush on his face and smiled. "You still owe me that five bucks," I grinned, waved and ran off after Harry.

As I wandered up the stairs after our little group, I heard Tae, Fred and George humming in unison before busting into song.

"Misha and Malfoy, sitting in a tree," they chorused. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

Ron reached forward and slapped his brothers on the back of the head. He raised his hand to hit Tae but she spun around and glared at him. He dropped his arm with a nervous chuckle and pointed to Hermione. I jogged up to him and threw my arm around his shoulder.

"Aw don't worry Ronny," I grinned. "You're the only ginger for me."

"That doesn't make sense," Tae argued. "Malfoy isn't a – "

"Shut it!"

"Yes ma'am." She replied and scurried off into the Gryffindor dorm room. I watched her go with the shake of my head, giving the rest of my friends parting hugs as we neared the boys and girls towers. She poked my sides instead of giving me a hug as I turned towards the boys tower.

She let out a crazy cackle before scurrying away to head to her rightful dorm. Hermione caught me by the elbow and, with a shake of her head and, ignoring my stuttering protests, led me back towards the girls tower.

"B-but," I pointed after Ron. "I wanna go that way! Please?"

*Reviews encouraged please*


	2. Chapter 2:Saved By the Bell

"I don't wanna go to class."

"But I thought Snape was one of your favorite teachers?"

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and yawned, stretching my arms high above my head. "I don't fucking care if he's the President of the United States. I'm fucking tired. It's too early for this."

"Wait…what?"

"Oh that's right. You've never been to America."

"What's a President?"

"Like a Queen, but it's a guy and he's only in charge for four years."

"Well that's bloody stupid."

"Yea, well so are you Griffin Face."

"That's not nice."

"IT'S 7 IN THE BLOODY MORNING! You can't honestly expect me to be nice this damn early!"

"Misha!" Two distinctly different male voices chorused. I rolled my eyes, slapping a hand to my forehead and muttering a quiet 'coulda had a V-8' to myself with a chuckle as Ron and Malfoy practically sprinted for my taller friend.

"What's a V-8?" Ron asked.

I threw my hands up in defeat and stomped away towards our first class of the day, not really caring that I'd technically be an hour early. I could hear Misha explaining the Presidency and the early hours to our friends behind us so I just kept on walking, ignoring the worried glances of other students as they caught sight of my 'don't fuck with me' face.

I threw open the door to the classroom and plopped down in the seat the farthest away from the front, pulling out the supplies needed and drumming my fingers on the wooden table until the others decided to join me. Ron made a beeline for the spot next to me but Misha cut him off.

"Nuh uh buddy," she scolded. "She's my right hand b…best friend."

"You were gonna say bitch weren't you?"

"Nuh uh…"

"Uh huh…"

"Nuh uh…"

"Uh-"

"SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!"

"You've been saying that an awful lot," Malfoy mused as he sat down on Misha's left side, sending a victorious glare in Ron's direction. "What's wrong?"

"The world…"

By then the rest of the class had piled inside, followed shortly by Snape. A chart was magicked up to the front of the room, and from the chart Snape began calling off names, pointing to random spots in the classroom as he did so.

"You can't be serious…" I grumbled absently. Snape stopped mid-name and glanced back.

"What was that Miss Miffindorph?"

"I said…You can't be FUCKING serious!"

Misha attempted her odd, playful shushing thing but I brushed her off and stood. "What? You gonna take points off for bad language, professor? Well take all the bloody points you want! Slytherin sucks, this school sucks, this WORLD sucks and, guess what? So do YOU!"

I grabbed together my things and stomped through the door, grumbling angrily to myself. "She's uh…not a morning person," I heard Misha chuckle nervously before the door opened and closed once more. I glanced back and found her scurrying down the hall after me.

"Go back to class Misha," I said. "Good little girls like yourself shouldn't be skipping."

"I'm not that good…" She giggled. I had to agree. After a moment of silence, "So, where are we going?"

"France," I replied dryly. "Where the bloody hell do you think? I need a drink."

"I thought you quit that?"

"Yea well…looks like I'm gonna have to quit again."

"Oh damn. The first three times were bad enough."

"Your face is bad enough."

"Good to know things haven't changed between us."

"Oh shove it Misha," I chuckled.

"Shove what? And where? And, if I may add…why?"

"Just…look if you're gonna insist on coming at least do me a favor and shut it!"

"You say that a lot."

"OHGOODLORDWOMAN!"

"…oops. Sorry." She giggled. "I'll uh, just shut up now."

Two hours later…

"You-you know what Misha?" I slurred, leaning heavily against my friend. "I-I-I love you…You just…you should know that. I don't tell you that enough do I?"

"No," she sighed. "Not really. Can we go now? You're scaring all the other customers off."

"YOUR FACE!"

"Um…okay. Let's just go with…heeeey, he looks familiar."

"What?" I spun around so fast the room seemed to move slower than I did, and continued spinning even as I remained still…besides the staggering. "Who? Where? What?"

"That man right…oh never mind."

"B-but I wanna know too! HEY LOOK! HE HAS A FUNNY NOSE!" I stumbled up to the man who's face remained partially hidden under the hood and poked him on the strange nose he sported. "Boop!"

"Did you just boop that man's no-OHBLOODYHELL!"

"What I do?"

"That's…he's…uummmmm…we should go now."

"NOO! I wanna know! WHO ARE YOU!"

"I'm Misha dumbass. THAT's the person we don't know."

"Oh yea. The dude with funny nose. You kind of remind me of someone…where's your shirt? Why aren't you wearing a shirt? NOT that I'm complaining…but still. It's kinda chilly out." I paused here and lifted a piece of cloth from his cape. "And your cloak thingy is glittery."

"TIME TO GO DAMN IT!"

"DON'T YELL AT MEEEE! I LOVE YOU REMEMBER!"

"I remember alright? It's just…we have to…oh look now he's walking towards us. You're lucky I love you or I'd just leave you here to fend for yourself against Voldemort."

"VOLDEMORT! WHERE!"

"YOU JUST FUCKING BOOPED HIS NOSE DUMBASS!"

The man, supposedly Vodlemort, blinked down us. "I'm…looking for someone. A Mr. Quirell?"

"What about a squirell?"

"NOT A SQUIRELL! A…ugh…Mr. Quirell."

"Weeeell what's he look like?"

"He has a…weird head thingy."

"OH that guy! Yea, he went that way about twenty minutes ago. I scared him…just a little though. Why you looking for him? Is he your boyfriend?"

"DAMNIT TAE!"

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" I sniffed. "Stop yelling at me…"

"I'm sorry. But maybe if you weren't such a Republican…"

"Ouch. Harsh." Voldemort hissed, "I'm going to go find my…I mean Mr. Quirell."

"What about a squirrel?"

"Tae shut up about squirrels! He's looking for that old professor of ours, the one with the funny hat?"

"Ooh, yea the guy with the weird face on the back of his…face."

"Tae, we're gonna be late for class."

"I don't fucking care."

"Even if its…Potions?"

"COME ON WOMAN WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!"

I grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her outside, rushing past a still searching Voldemort. "Wha-weren't you two just…never mind. I need to find my Quirell."

CLASS

I was sleeping by the time Professor Davian entered the room and started class. Misha found it hilarious to just leave me like that, not even bothering with a quick jab in the ribs or a slap to the back of the head. When I finally woke up, it was to a single word, "Detention."

I looked over at Misha. "What you do!"

"Not me…you."

"But…I was sleeping. I didn't do anything."

"And that's exactly why you got the detention," Professor Davian said.

"You know what!" I shouted, pointing at him. "I…I…I cannot stay mad at you."

"Are you…? No. Never mind."

"Oh…she is." Misha chuckled. "You have nooo idea."

"Stop talking out of turn."

"You stop talking out of turn."

"Detention."

"B…I didn't mean it. I take it back! It's just…you look too young to be a teacher. It's like talking to a foreign kid. I don't know if they can understand what I'm saying!"

"Wow Misha…" I giggled. "That was slightly racist."

"Your face is slightly racist."

"Ladies…" Professor Davian sighed.

"Hey now," Malfoy jumped in. "So what if she is."

"You stay out of this blondie," I snapped.

"Don't talk to Malfoy like that," Misha pouted the same time Malfoy said, "You bitch!"

"WHAT!" I yelled, jumping to my feet. Malfoy stood as well.

"Detention for you as well Mister Malfoy," Professor Davian snapped.

"HA!" I pointed in his face. Misha grabbed Malfoy's robes and dragged him back into his chair, leaving me still standing and glaring at those stupid enough to look over at us. "STAY OUT OF IT YOU NOSEY GITS!"

"No foul language…" Professor Davian sighed.

"Voldemort's Nipple…"

"What the hell?" I demanded, glancing around.

"Who the bloody hell was that?" Malfoy snorted.

"I don't know," Misha mused. "But it doesn't sound like they've hit puberty yet. Must have been one of the freshies."

"Can we PLEASE just continue on with the class?" Professor Davian asked.

"Class has started?" I asked, glancing around. Misha nodded slowly and Malfoy clapped a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing. He coughed to cover it up.

Professor Davian sighed. "Now that I have everyone's attention…I would like suggestions for our first class potion."

A moment of silence passed before, "LOVE POTION!" All eyes in the classroom turned to me and Malfoy, our hands in the air, Misha sitting between us with a 'what the fuck' look on her face.

"Awww…" she cooed suddenly. "You guys had a twin moment."

"Ugh," we shuddered at the same time. "HEY! STOP IT! Damn you!"

"That was like…four in a row…wow. I need to call the Ginger twins because I think you just beat their record."

"Focus!"

"Yes Professor Davian," the three of us chorused.

"I for one say we focus on that belt buckle of yours," I mused. Misha jabbed her elbow into my ribs and I yelped. "What! I just wanted to know when he'd been to America!"

"I've never been…" He said dryly.

"Then…why are you wearing a Texas belt buckle? Besides the fact Texas is amazing."

"Can we continue class please?"

"Sure. I don't care."

"…Thanks for that. Anyway…"

Blah blah blah blah…shiny belt buckle…blah blah blah…BELL RANG! Yay, I'm free…oh Detention. Damn it.

Misha and Malfoy stayed in their seats and started to talk about God knows what, but it was clear that Malfoy was in for some serious face-to-face time with Misha.

"Do you think you could skip the lovey dovey crap? I really don't want to puke up my butter beer." I said with a smile. Misha stuck her tongue out at me. I flipped her off. Professor Davian yelled at me.

"Tae, stay there. Misha, to the front. Malfoy…go over there."

"I wanna sit next to Malfoy…" Misha pouted.

"I wanna go get food!"

"And I want a rocket ship," Malfoy said dryly. "Unfortunately, life sucks."

"And Zen you die." I giggled. Apparently no one else found that amusing… "I'll just…shut up now."

"Good idea," Professor Davian said. "Because that's exactly what the three of you are going to be doing for the next…hour."

"FUCKADUCK!"

"Up the ass…sideways…"

"With a chainsaw!"

"Ow…" Malfoy cringed. "Why…?"

"Because it hurts…" I fumed. "Like silence. I don't do silence."

"She doesn't…" Misha agreed. "We tried it. She went insane."

"Er…" Malfoy added on.

"I could care less if silence hurts you, that's what you're supposed to do…so do it." Davian took his place in the front of the class.

Misha, being the genius that she was, took out a piece of paper and wrote something down. She folded it into an airplane and sent it sailing my way. It landed just on the edge of my table. I opened it to find a drawing of Voldemort in his crazy robe obviously I busted out laughing.

"Tae, what did I say about quiet!" Davian yelled.

"B-But I…Oh Misha!" I drew me hitting her in the arm and sailed it back, actually hitting her in the back of the head.

"Ouch, that hurt you-"

"Misha, don't think I was just talking just to Tae about staying quiet! Both of you shut your traps! I swear, Malfoy is the only one behaving."

"On the outside, in his mind…DIRTY! I didn't need to know that!" I looked over at Malfoy and he smiled.

"TAE!"

Davian was standing behind his desk. He looked angry, but GOD he was sexy at the same time. My eyes couldn't help themselves, that belt buckle. I could hear Misha giggle and looked up at his face. He was watching me and I loved every minute of it.


	3. Chapter 3:Hermione Say What!

After our hour so silence, that was horribly long, Tae headed straight for the Great Hall for dinner. I wasn't all that hungry so I was heading toward the dorms. Malfoy walked with me to the painting of the fat lady.

"Why hello there Misha, password please."

"Banana Fritters. Oh shit, now we have to change the password." I realized that Malfoy was next to me.

"It's alright deary, I was planning on changing it tomorrow." She said before popping open.

"Do you wanna come in for a bit? I mean if you want to get something to eat I totally get that."

"Misha! I wanted to talk with you." I looked over Malfoy's shoulder and saw Hermione jetting up the stairs.

"Looks like I'm going to have to take a rain check." He kissed my cheek and faced Hermione. "Always showing up at the wrong times." He glared at her.

"What do you want? And he's right you do have bad timing." I turned and headed into the common room.

"We need to talk about something, I wanted to ask you about Ron."

"What about him?"

"He…I mean…if you..umm are going to be with Malfoy, do you think…that maybe you could, I don't know let him know."

"Why is it soooo important for me to do that?" I flopped down on a chair.

"Because I don't want to see him get hurt and if you really cared about him you wouldn't either."

"I care about him Hermione. I don't lead him on if that's what you're saying. I treat him like I treat everyone else."

"But he's taking it as you like him. That's not right." Her voice was taking on a bit of anger.

"If you want I can remind him, but that's not going to change the way he's acting and I'm not going to change the way I treat him. I don't give special treatment to my friends. Their all equal and deserve equal attention." Crossing my arms.

"He's in love with you! Just tell him that you don't what him like that!"

A bunch on Gryffindor's were walking into the common room as her last words screamed at me. It was hard for me to keep from laughing, but if I were to start now I wouldn't be able to stop. Everyone was silent and waiting for my response when out of nowhere I hear Tae.

"WOWOWOW! Who is yelling at my bitch like that?" She pushed her way through the crowd.

"It's alright Tae, and like I've said before I prefer the term slut."

"Oh, well alright then." She looked around for a second then her eyes grew wide. "Oh my God, I'm surrounded!" Her outburst broke me.

I started laughing as she looked around. "No need to freak out honey. I mean no one here is going to hurt you."

"Hermione, stop being a bitch and just tell him how you feel and Misha, try and keep me in class tomorrow." She said before backing out of the commons slowly.

"Well, I hate to roughen the rest of Gryffindor's evens. Sooo, I'm turning in. Night everyone." I waved and headed up to my bed.

The next morning was quick to start, I got Tae up and ready without as much sassy as yesterday. Defense Against the Dark Arts proved to be very interesting, Snape was telling up about Vanishing Cabinets. As much as Tae wanted to go have a couple rounds at the Hog's Head, I told her if she stayed I wouldn't tell everyone about our little run in with some house elves. That got her to stay.

"Does anyone know who became famous by using a Vanishing Cabinet?" Snape asked turning his back to the class.

"Your mom." Tae said with a smile.

"That would be wrong. Care to try again?" He turned to face Tae.

"How about your father? Did he do it?" Her smile somehow got bigger.

"Obviously you would have known who he was if you were in class yesterday." He said walking over to her desk

"Who your father or this other guy we were talking about?" Ron and Harry tried to cover their laughs with couching, but had no such luck.

"I'm about 3 seconds from giving you a detention Ms. Miffindor. Now do you know who used the Vanishing Cabinet or not?" Snape was now every much in Tae's personal space and it wasn't going to end well.

"It was Don Juan Cardoza." I piped in before she had a chance to give him a more colorful answer to a question he didn't even ask.

"Thank you Misha." He turned back to Tae and was about to speak when the bell rang.

"I'll see you later. Tae, don't get in any trouble, I'll see you Transfiguration."

"Whatever, see you then."

Ron and I had the Herbology together. We walked out of the main door and started for the Greenhouse. Malfoy had been walking with us the whole time, his arm around my waist. I was hopping that Ron would get that I wasn't into him so that Hermione wouldn't bitch at me again tonight.

"So Malfoy, what do you have next."

"I have Magical Theory."

"Isn't that all the way on the other side of school?"

"I still have some time." He smiled and tickled my side.

"Draco, stop it." I laughed.

"Yah Draco stop it." Ron said with a little of an edge to his voice, he looked upset.

"Oh, shut up Ron. You're just mad that she-" Malfoy stopped when I pulled myself away from him.

"Now you boys have to leave to play nice. How do you expect me to be happy when I know that my Ginger and my Blonde don't get alone?"

Like every other time I pulled my Patton 'please do what I say' face. Like every other time I had used my face, they said they were sorry. With everything that had been going on I almost missed Nevelle walking past us. He had his head down low and a couple Slytherins were yelling after him.

"Well that's all worked out. Now Malfoy, get to class. I don't need you getting detention, we have dinner plans remember."

"Fine, I'll walk you to the commons and be back an hour later." He kissed me on the lips and walked way.

Ron didn't seem to mind that much that Malfoy and I had kissed. It was like any other time he had seen us together.

"Ron, does it bug you that I'm with Malfoy?" I asked as we walked into the Greenhouse.

"Honestly?"

"No, I want you to lie to me. Of course I want you to tell me the truth."

"I don't think he's good for you." He blurted out.

"Well tell me how you really feel." He was being honest so I couldn't be that mad with him.

"You wanted me to be honest. I think that you could do better. He's a complete door knob."

"Pry tell why you didn't bring this up when we first started getting together?" I was curious on why he had waited so long to tell me anything. If he had said something earlier thinks would be very different know.

"I didn't want to seem like I was trying to keep you from being happy."

"Well you picking fights with him isn't helping my happiness. I know you're just looking out for me, but I think that the best thing right now is for you to stop. Just try and get along with him."

"I can't promise anything, but I guess I can try."

"That's all I need to hear Ginger." I gave him a hug just as Professor Sprout started talking about bubotuber pus.

After Herbology I ran to Hagrid's hut so that I could talk with him before class. I hadn't seen Hagrid in the longest time. I said my goodbye to Ron before we had even left the Greenhouse.

The hut hadn't changed one bit. It's moss covered stone exterior held a homey appeal that I've missed. The chimney was puffing out white smoke as I ran to the door. Knocking only a few times before he pulled open the door and I through my arms around him.

"HAGRID! I MISSED YOU!" I yelled into his stomach.

"Well if it's isn't little Misha Slyz."

"I'm not that little. We have to see each other more." His stomach bounced up and down as he laughed.

"Aye, we do little lady, I would love to stay and chat but I have a class to be teaching." His voice shock a little.

I pulled back from my embrace and smiled wide. It was a bit funny seeing him nervous. Tae was going to be pissed that I got to spend a whole class with Hagrid. We had spent so much time with him over the past couple of years and it was always a fun time.

"I know, I have your class next. That's why I'm here."

"Well let's head out then, I think I see Harry coming down here." He said.

We walked out onto the hill outside his home. The rest of the class came in groups, but Harry and I were the only ones that stood close to Hagrid. He was a flippin' giant and most of the kids looked like first years.

"Hey Harry, has Ron ever said anything about me?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I don't want Hermione to yell at me again. She's convinced that he's in love with me."

"He is."

"WHAT?" I about yelled.

"You really didn't know, I mean on the way he look's at you is enough proof alone."

"I don't get it, I meant I treat him just like I treat everyone else. How on earth could he like me?" I was seriously baffled. "Yah I flirt with the guy, but I flirt with everyone!"

"Not many people flirt with Ron thought, hardly any. He takes it as you like him. I can't believe you haven't realized it yet." He laughed.

"Don't laugh, it's not funny. I didn't laugh when Myrtle was all into you."

"Yes you did, you and Tae laughed your asses off."

"I did no such thing." I flat out lied, Tae and I still laugh about Myrtle and Harry to this day.

"Don't lie to me, I know you laughed about it."

"Fine, so I laughed. Just how do I get him to stop it?"

"You have to tell him."

"Oh you know how much I hate hurting people. Can't you do it?" I pulled my puppy eyes.

"You know I don't fall for those."

"Please, you'll be my best friend." Maybe bribing would work.

"Nope." Damn, now I would have to beg.

"Come ON! He'll take it better from you."

"He's not going to take it better from anyone."

"God you suck." I said under my breath before getting a slap to the back of the head.

"There's no need to be mean about it. Grow a set and tell him."

"Ouch, you're really mean sometimes." I rubbed the back of my head.

"It didn't hurt that much. Now come on class is starting." Looking around I saw that the whole class was heading into the forest. Harry started walking after them.

"Hey wait for me!" I jogged after everyone.

After class I wondered into Transfiguration taking the seat next to Fred. George was on the other side of Fred, with Tae next to him. The idea came to me so fast that I actually jumped out of my chair.

"OH OH Tae….you love me right?"

"Like a three dollar whore." She smiled.

"Ok, I'm not going to respond to that one. You wanna do me a big big big HUGE favor."

She looked skeptical and Fred and George seemed to be very interested. With all eyes on me (not just Fred, George, and Tae's eyes, but the whole class), I asked her if she would tell Ron that I wasn't into him.

"We'll do it!" The twins said with devious smiles.


	4. Chapter 4:Double Trouble…Ginger Style

Okay, let's recap eh? I skipped almost all of my classes yesterday, got drunk, don't remember what I did while drunk, got detention, woke up and find out Ron's into my best friend and now Fred and George are volunteering to tell said Ron that she's just not that into him.

I've done some pretty stupid things in my time (see: trying to kidnap Fluffy the three headed dog) and so I know a stupid idea when I see one. If Fred and George were to be the ones to tell Ron that Misha wasn't into him like that, the kid would be devastated. Although, he'd be devastated no matter who it came from.

We're in a bit of a pickle aren't we?

"I don't think…" I started, but class had already begun. For most of the class period I sat in silence as McGonagall droned on and on about whatever the hell she was talking about. As she told us the assignment and announced she was leaving the room for a bit, I finally broke out of my trance.

Professor McGonagall passed by our group and rested a hand on my shoulder. I glanced up at her and she motioned for me to follow her. I looked over at our group but they were too busy actually working (oh my God, did Hell freeze over?). I stood and followed her out of the room, my hands stuffed into my jean pockets. We stopped walking a little ways from the door to the class, my back against the wall and her standing not that far away.

She stood there for a while just looking at me. I started shifting, getting majorly uncomfortable. I didn't think I was in any trouble with her, after all I always tried to behave myself in her class. After a quick glance to her face I could tell that I wasn't in any trouble. She looked worried, like really worried. I quirked an eyebrow at her, silently asking what the hell her problem was. Finally she said something.

"You're not hurt are you?"

"What?" I asked, completely flabbergasted. "No, I'm fine. What's this – "

"You haven't felt like something was…off?"

"Um…no?"

She sighed obviously relieved I was okay. And now I'm confused…

"Professor," I started, pausing when her head shot up. "Um, what's this about?"

"Why, yesterday of course." I stared at her blankly until she sighed and explained. "You missed almost all of your classes yesterday, Tae. A fellow student said he saw you and Misha at the Hog's Head talking with some stranger. He mentioned that something seemed off about the man."

"We're fine Professor," I assured her, not remembering any man. Then again, I couldn't tell you my name right now.

"Tae, we have reason to believe that man was…You-Know-Who."

I blinked. And then again. I, Tae Miffindor, best friend of Misha Slyz and average hyperactive student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, had had a conversation with the one and only Voldemort in none other than the Hog's Head. That sounded like the beginning of a very, very bad joke. Without another word to McGonagall, I turned on my heel, peeked my head into the classroom and literally yelled for my friends.

"MISHA!" I shouted. She jumped out of her seat with a dazed expression on her face as if I had broken her concentration or something. "Come! Now! Bring the Gingers."

With the class watching, she slung her bag and mine over her shoulders, grabbed a fistful of Fred and George's hair, tugged to get their attention and scampered for the door. The twins exchanged glances before gathering their things and following. We scurried past a very confused Professor McGonagall and made our way towards Slytherin's dorm. Once I shrieked the password at our very cross painting and slid inside, I collapsed on one of the couches and promptly screamed into a pillow.

"Um…Tae?" Misha asked, resting a hand on my shoulder.

I yelped and jerked into a sitting position. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME I POKED VOLDEMORT ON THE NOSE!"

"Say what?" The twins chorused.

"I did." Misha sighed. "You were drunk."

"You mean…" Fred started.

"Voldie's here?" George finished.

I nodded.

"Well we need to tell Harry," Fred stated.

"And Dumbledore." George added.

"McGonagall."

"Not Snape. Definitely not Snape."

"Nope, not Snape at all. Lupin would be a great help."

"Oh totally. And – "

"SHUT IT GINGERS!" I shrieked. "We're not telling anyone."

"What?" The three of them chorused.

"He wasn't looking for Harry," I said, squinting my eyes as I tried to remember anything I could. "Something about a squirrel…"

"QUIRELL!" Misha shouted, grinning. "He was looking for our old professor."

"So…if he finds him then he'll leave."

And so began the search for Voldemort's boyfriend…um, friend. "We're gonna need the Weasley's," I told Fred and George. "There's a bunch of you and we're gonna need a bunch of people."

After the Weasley clan was rounded up, I proceeded to tell them about the squirrel, um I mean Quirell. It took a little convince to get them to agree to help me and Misha, but me being the best at threatening people got them to help.

"So I want the twins, Bill, and Misha to take the Forbidden Forest. Charlie, Persie, Ron, and I will take Hogsmead. We'll meet back here in two hours. I expect results here people don't disappoint."

"Wow you sound like one of those general people the Muggles are always talking about." Misha smile.

"Shut it." I leaned in and whispered. "Or I'll trade you Bill for Ron."

"As much as I care about him, he can stay in your group." She turned on her heel and looped her arms with the twins. "Lets go Gingers, we have a squirrel to find."

With a laugh her group was gone and I was left standing with the rest of our search party. I nodded toward Hogsmead and started to walk, if they were dumb enough to not get that I wanted them to move, they didn't belong coming with me.

"Tae, do you know why Misha didn't want me in her group?" Ron asked jogging up to my side.

"Well I was the one making the groups, she had no say in the matter." Poor kid I thought to myself.

"How long do you think-" I couldn't listen to him talk like this the whole time we were looking for Voldemort's boyfrie- umm I mean, friend.

"Look Ron, everyone can tell that you want to get together with Misha. She is with Malfoy and there is no changing that. I mean do you not see the way the act around each other. It makes me want to puck sometimes. Just stop trying to get her to fall in love with you. You're in friend zone, just be happy she hasn't booted you out completely for acting like such and idiot." I took a deep breath after that, seeing as how I said it all in one breath.

"But earlier today she said that if I had told her that I didn't like Malfoy then things would have been different. Don't you think that means she has feelings for me, I mean more then friend feelings?" He looked so hopeful, I found myself coursing Misha for making me do this.

"Just stop, okay. Have you ever seen that Muggle movie 'She's Just Not That Into You'? right now you're life is like the title of that movie. She loves Malfoy, Ron. There's no changing that. I'm sorry."

I didn't know if it had sunk in, but I heard Charlie yell out. Ron and I started running toward his voice. He was in Hog's Head looking at the back door. Ron, Persie, and I got to him just as the door was swinging shut.

"Did you see him?" I yelled.

"It was… You-Know-Who. He was at the end of the bar singing about dancing." Charlie looked so confused as to why Voldemort was singing, so was everyone else.

"Did you see Quirell?"

"No, just him."

"Well maybe he left to go find him. Lets keep looking around for him." I started to walk out of the pub.

"Maybe we should just let him not find Quirell. I mean why would we want to help him?"

"The sooner we help him, the sooner he leaves us alone." I pointed out. "Now MOVE! We have a lot of ground to cover in two hours."

1 HOUR AND 55 MINUTES LATER

We were on our way back to meet up with Misha and her clan of Gingers. I saw a glittery robe run into an alley. Whoever was in that robe would get their ass kicked in Nocturn Alley.

"Tae, do you think that Ron is going to be alright? I mean he doesn't look too happy right now." Persie pointed out with Ron sulking up ahead of us.

"He's just upset that Misha is with Malfoy. You know how he gets about stuff like this."

"True, maybe we could cheer him up."

"How do you cheer up a guy that just got his heart smushed?" I would love to see what he answer was, but I heard Misha yelling for us to hurry up.

"We found him, the car had him."

"You found the car? Mom and Dad are going to be so happy we have our car back. Where is it?" Charlie asked looking around.

"It's ummm, in the forest." Fred and George said together.

"Then were is Quirell?"

"Right over there." They pointed to Bill, who was sitting next to a hooded man on a stump.

"You're Quirell, we've been looking everywhere for you and you're just so….normal." I looked him over.

His robes weren't anything special, just regular purple and black. I couldn't believe Voldie would risk exposer for him. He just didn't seem like the murdering kind. His hair had grown out sense the last I had seen him, of course he was balled back then.

"Why have you been looking for me? I haven't done anything wrong."

"Voldie is looking for you, we thought he would just leave if you were too I don't know, show up." Misha said like it the millionth time she had explained this too him.

"So you guys are death eaters?"

"HELL NO!" We all yelled making him fall off his stump.

"Then why are you helping him?"

"We want him to leave. If he has you there is no need for him to stay around anymore."

"I don't see how him having me is going to help anything." He looked confused.

"Well, he spent most of his day looking for you yesterday. I think that would make a difference." Misha said with a smile.

"Now all we need to do is find Voldie." I stated.


End file.
